bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Buzzek
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shadow Vulcan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Airzel-of-haos (Talk) 20:33, September 16, 2010 Gundalian Invaders Page Why'd you change the page to what it was before? So it's ok for the New Vestroia one to say Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, but it's not ok for the Gundalian Invaders one to say Bakugan: Battle Brawlers: Gundalian Invaders? I got proof that Gundalian Invaders has the Battle Brawlers word by it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUxcz0l39GQ DranzerX13 (talk) 12:03, March 5, 2011 (UTC). Image (regarding the BG) Did you rip the images yourself? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 19:25, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I don't understand. I created my version myself (2 min. in PAINT) THIS IS SPARTA-N BUZZEK (talk) 19:28, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :As in, did you acquire those images yourself? Also, that image also looks mysteriously identical to one of our own images ... --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 19:29, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Yes! It's only print screen of main page bakugan.com ! I can you give (i don't know, how better word give there) a "How to Create" tommorow! THIS IS SPARTA-N BUZZEK (talk) 19:32, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I know that, I saw another file of it. Also, my apologies, I realized that it was DarkusAlpha who make the background, not Kelly. I know that Kelly's backgrounds (such as the current one) takes time to create; I don't know about DA's, though. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 19:33, April 18, 2012 (UTC) It's possible, that Darkus gave me permission for this BG, but i don't sure, that was him. I don't understand, why this super high quality background could give that problems. -_-' It's yours fault, that i asked for new bg to my friend, who don't have time for it. xD THIS IS SPARTA-N BUZZEK (talk) 19:56, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :It's because it looks nearly identical to the one we used to have; if it had been the same background, it would have been grounds to report and shut down the Polish Bakugan Wiki. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 20:50, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I can easily do some filters via photoshop to see if they are he same images to clear things up. I mean, if it would clear things up, I would happily make the polish wiki a background Kellyn|Talky 06:37, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :Firstly, I must ask my friend is he started doing BG, if not, I'll ask you for it, ok? THIS IS SPARTA-N BUZZEK (talk) 08:02, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Some questions to ask you First, where did you find the HD BakuTech Anime video? The one I found have lower quality, and is not updated enough (which still doesn't have episode 9 until now). Second, why you don't upload the screenshots to the English Bakgan Wiki? And if you don't want to do so, can I borrow your pics and upload them to the English Bakgan Wiki? --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 11:07, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :DranzerX13 is adding this video's. Yes, you can borrow this pics. I have it from: http://forum.cartoon-world.org/viewtopic.php?f=53&t=45132. THIS IS SPARTA-N BUZZEK (talk) 12:06, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Heads Up Please follow the Manual of Style. All galleries must have widths of 120px. - ''Those who yield swords cannot hold books at the same time, but those who yield books are able to hold swords simultaneously. 07:53, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :OK, sorry :) THIS IS SPARTA-N BUZZEK (talk) 07:58, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Abce2's answer is correct. To be exact, it's customization. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.'']] 21:28, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Where did you watch Bakutech episode12 AT Silence the Howling So, how is HaosWolf doing within the walls of the Polish Bakugan Wikia? On the other hand, he has created another sockpuppet here. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 23:44, July 14, 2012 (UTC)